helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsunaga Riai
|image = |caption = Matsunaga Riai, September 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |zodiac = |height = 144.6 cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, model |active = 2016-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 27th Generation |join = March 2017 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Matsunaga Riai was born on July 7, 2005 in Osaka, Japan. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a junior model for Dream Girls magazine. 2016 In March, Matsunaga was one of seven who won the Special Award in the Harajuku Mate x Juni Award model audition."グランプリは誰の手に！？ハラ塾メイト×ジュニアワードのオーディション結果発表" (in Japanese). Harajuku Mate. 2016-03-05. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Matsunaga had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. Personal Life Family= Riai has an older brother and a younger sister. Her sister named Nanoa is also a model. She has a Bernese Mountain Dog named Chloe, and a cat named Taiga. |-|Education= As of April 2017, Matsunaga is currently in her last year of elementary school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Matsunaga Riai has acquired: *'Doi Rena:' She gets along well with Doi Rena in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and had known her for some time before they joined the program. *'Okamura Minami:' She gets along well with Okamura Minami in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and had met her during their time with Dream Girls magazine. *'Nakayama Natsume:' She gets along well with Nakayama Natsume in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and had known her for some time before they joined the program. |-|Name Meaning= Matsunaga's given name, Riai, means "home" (里) and "love" (愛). |-|Nicknames= *'Richan' (りーちゃん): Used by Nakayama Natsume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 144.6 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Tongue twisters *'Hobbies:' Playing with her dog Chloe, listening to Hello! Project music *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (Hello! Project) *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite School Subject:' Music *'Motto:' Futou fukutsu (不撓不屈; Never bend, never give in) *'Favorite Food:' Waffles made by her mother and ice cream *'Charm Point:' Her long hair *'Favorite Color:' Yellow, Emerald Green *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Sasaki Rikakohttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Works Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She has won her school's marathon race (girls' division) for the past 5 years. *She had attended an ANGERME handshake event before joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She had previously met her generation mates Doi Rena, Nakayama Natsume and Okamura Minami, the latter of which she met as a model for Dream Girls magazine. *She shares her birthday with Ikuta Erina and Kawamura Ayano. See Also *Gallery:Matsunaga Riai *List:Matsunaga Riai Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Official Blog (riririroom) (Deleted) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2005 Births Category:Members currently attending elementary school Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type Unknown Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei